Survival
by Valaid
Summary: Hichigo and his twin, Ichigo, is on the way home from a small vacation when something goes terribly wrong and they soon have to fight for their survival. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note, please read!**

**This first chapter is a happy birthday to Shadowthorne. Happy birthday dear! *huggles*  
And this whole series is for you, like a big long birthday and christmas present =) It will continue side by side with Midnight Fantasy.  
The main characters of the series is Hichigo and Ichigo. But the focus will be mainly on Shadowthornes own little Shirosaki *giggles***

**And once again thanks to my beta reader Misc. Ink! You made it so fast this time and I can't thank you enough for it!**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language**

* * *

The day was hot on the planet Herule and almost everyone had a bottle of water. A man in his early 20's took a swig from his bottle as he sat still on a bench, watching people go by. People only dared to glance at the man and the twin sitting next to him. The twin was using something called a System, just a big, square touchscreen where you could read news or play games, or most anything you wanted.  
The one who had just taken a swig of water was around 180 cm tall and was lean but muscular. He had brown eyes and spiky, orange hair and a frown that didn't seem to want to leave his face. People avoided him, seeing that pissing him off was not a good idea, but what scared everyone the most was the twin. The exact copy but with white skin, white hair and black sclera and golden eyes, people knew that they should stay away. Not for the reason of the twins actually being dangerous, but from superstition.  
Sounds crazy that it was the year 6569, soon New Year on earth, and people still had superstitions. But old habits don't die, it seems.  
The twins were Ichigo, with orange hair, and Hichigo, with white, and they did mean business. People were right in thinking they were dangerous, especially when they ganged up together against those trying to pick a fight with them. Ichigo was always picked on for his hair color and Hichigo for being something called "The Ghost".  
Legend has it that a human with an unnatural hair color has seen Death himself as a young child, but doesn't know about it. Well, he did watch their mother be killed, so that could explain it.  
But this story's main focus will be "The Ghost"; those who often end up at an orphanage as outcasts and the prison planets are filled with them. They are violent, cruel and show no emotions, but no one can prove that they actually do anything. They're just victims and defend themselves, ending up in jail. But it has been told that they carry something inside of their soul, making it so black that the skin on the outside becomes white. A soul meant to slay the protectors of the worlds.

"Yo, King! We should start heading towards our sub now."

Hichigo looked at his twin and gave a huge grin, and as Ichigo nodded a yes in reply, a little kid clinging to his mother walked past. The little kid, a boy, pointed a chubby finger at Hichigo and said something low. His mother asked the kid to speak louder.

"Demon," the kid said and the mother looked up at Hichigo.

When their eyes met, the mother grabbed the kid in her arms and hurried off without a word. Hichigo sighed in disbelief. That hadn't been a human; as their eyes had been like a lizards; which meant they belonged to this planet. So even the Herulian knew about the legend that had come about when humans started populating other planets.  
As Hichigo and his twin made their way over to the sub that would take them to a neighboring solar system, he couldn't help but think about the amazing stuff he read about Earth.

The planet that had been so vast with beauty and rich in culture was gone. Now it was just a big grey ball of nothing, since the device of happiness had been created.  
Mars and Jupiter had been formed to be able to be lived on and the twins were descendants of the first people who started to live on Mars; that was now their home planet. And once humans had spread and made contact with other species, they had decided to create a device that would make a special race happy,, since all of the inhabitants were depressed.  
But the device had ruined Earth instead.

After they had found the sub to the planet they were going to, they waited for the attendant to allow people on board.  
They had been on a small vacation away from their dad and baby sisters, visiting the popular Herule for bathing, partying and just relaxing on the beaches. It had been worth every expensive penny they had worked together for and now they were heading back to Mars.  
The attendant raised her hand to show everyone that they would soon board the sub and everyone stood up. Hichigo decided to glance around and spotted a short girl with raven hair, clothes expensive so surely a wife or daughter to a "gentleman". "Lord" would be the title used back in the old world, when Earth still existed. But next to her stood a tall and muscular man with bright red hair, obviously colored and he had tattoos showing on his skin that peeked through from where he had no clothes covering the body. The woman's bodyguard no doubt.  
There were others there as well. A man with a short blond hair and, next to him, a guy with short black hair, with a tattoo on his face. There were two girls, one of them had these huge watermelons, and Hichigo nudged Ichigo and couldn't help but giggle at the blush on Ichigo's face. When he had finished giggling and teasing Ichigo for being so prudish, Hichigo's eyes caught the sight of a man that made his brain freeze in fear.  
The man looked like anyone, well... almost. He had blue hair, blue cat-like eyes and a tall, muscular body; so yes, he almost looked like any ordinary traveler, but why did Hichigo feel fear then?  
Instinctively he moved closer to Ichigo in case the man should suddenly pounce; at least Ichigo should be safe.  
The attendant then stepped to the side and the door opened, letting the twenty people enter the sub. When they had found their seat, Hichigo sighed and looked out the window at the wall that was there. The sub worked as the old world's railway, with its inbuilt system of feeling an invisible path and never leaving it. They had made the jumps safer that way, but every five minutes they had to break the jump through space to make sure everything was fine. Malfunction during a jump was deadly, even today.

" Oh man! We're going to have to travel several hours, not to mention change like five times. Horrible!"

Hichigo complained to Ichigo, who smirked back, but then a kid, with dirty brown hair and freckles, in the seat in front of Hichigo peeked over the back of his chair.

" That's nothing. I have read that humans back a long time ago on Earth sometimes traveled for days to get somewhere, and that was on the same planet."

" Well, it's fucking good we have developed some then. And I have been to school as well, I know that. You didn't have to tell me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew not to say anything since Hichigo obviously was pissed.

" I did because I can, and don't use bad words," the kid said and stuck out his tongue.

"You ain't my mom kid, so fuck off."

" How rude of you. Stop saying such things. Why do you have such a foul mouth?" the mother of the kid, looking the same as him, looked at Hichigo with a stern face.

" Because I can!"

Ichigo barked out a laugh, the kid quickly turned back and the mother snorted before turning back to her System to read the news.  
Hichigo was pissed now, he fucking hated kids. The only ones he liked was his own sisters and they were quite old now.  
There was a small jolt, letting the passengers know that they were soon to take off. A man came up to stand at the beginning of the lane and he smiled big as he introduced himself as Keigo and that he would be the host during the three hour trip. Then he kept talking about snacks and whatever; Hichigo tuned him out, thinking about home.

As they set on their seatbelts, Hichigo looked at his twin and saw how he seemed to have fallen asleep. So. Fucking. Typical.  
He sighed and looked around a bit; noticing that right behind him was the blue-haired, TRUE, demon. He had his eyes closed, seeming to take this extremely calmly, and Hichigo couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and non-threatening he suddenly seemed. But Hichigo had trouble remembering a species with cat-like eyes.

"You gonna stare like that, I might as well take your life here and now."

Hichigo flinched at the sudden voice that was deep and dripped with malice, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh sorry, thought that you were sleeping" Hichigo smirked.

The man snorted.

"With your staring like that, I think even a rock would come to life."

Hichigo sighed and with a 'right, right' he went back to staring out his window and suddenly they were in motion. Only five changes and fourteen hours of travel left now, they would be home in no time.  
He felt how sleep lulled him and soon he was with his head on Ichigo's shoulder, sleeping away with his twin.

They awoke when the sub suddenly shook and everyone looked around confused. The host appeared and calmed everyone, saying that everything was fine, they had just been hit by another sub and that they were still on track, no damage to any of the subs.  
Everyone seemed to calm down, but Hichigo and Ichigo looked at each other. There was no way that another sub would hit them and when Hichigo looked out, his heart froze. They were still in jump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note, please read!**

**The first chapter is a happy birthday to Shadowthorne.  
****And this whole series is for her, like a big long birthday and christmas present =)**

**It will continue side by side with Midnight Fantasy. The main characters of the series is Hichigo and Ichigo. But the focus will be mainly on Shadowthornes own little Shirosaki *giggles***

**And once again thanks to my beta reader Misc. Ink!**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language**

* * *

_Previously:_

_They awoke when the sub suddenly shook and everyone looked around confused. The host appeared and calmed everyone, saying that everything was fine, they had just been hit by another sub and that they were still on track, no damage to any of the subs.  
Everyone seemed to calm down, but Hichigo and Ichigo looked at each other. There was no way that another sub would hit them and when Hichigo looked out, his heart froze. They were still in jump_.

* * *

Hichigo nudged the elbow of his twin and when the other looked at him, he glanced at the window to show Ichigo he should look out. Ichigo paled as he looked out and they both realized that if they said anything, panic would surely break out, so they kept quiet.  
The mother in front of them however didn't seem to have the brain cells for that and gave a high pitched shriek.

"We're still in jump!"

In a second, people were shouting to each other and some tried to get past the host to get to the pilot, whatever good that would do.  
Hichigo grabbed his twin and pulled him closer to himself, making sure that no one flailing around would hit him. They stared in silence as the host were almost trampled upon and Hichigo had enough. He stood up and roared at the top of his lungs.

"Idiots! Just because we're in jump doesn't mean that anything WILL happen. Besides, what will talking to the pilots do? Let them do their job and do not disturb them if something really is wrong."

Everyone suddenly stopped and stared at him, but it seemed to do the trick as they mumbled apologies and started going back to their seats. That's when Hichigo noticed that the lady and her red-haired bodyguard, the two girls and the blue-haired man had been sitting calmly at their places the entire time.

"I'm sure it's your fault!" the mother suddenly exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at Hichigo.

Hichigo felt like he should facepalm, but didn't.

"Ma'am, just take care of your kid; he's scared to death thanks to your sudden shriek earlier."

The mother spluttered before becoming beat red in the face.

"We all know what you are and I'm sure it's your doing."

A man stood up next to her.

"Yeah, it's obvious you're a ghost."

Now Ichigo stood up.

"How can it be his fault if he was sleeping?"

"Because people always mean harm when they are like him, and there is no way a shuttle should have hit us, so he must have done something." the man said.

Hichigo grabbed his twin's shoulder, as the other was no doubt thinking of punching the man, but it wouldn't solve anything.

"Maybe it wasn't a shuttle, but rather something else coming from the outside."

Everyone looked at the red-haired man who had stood up, the lady at his side.

"Yes, we could be hit by any stray stone if the radar on the pilot's screen isn't working."

There was a silence for a while and Hichigo was glad that those two had stood up for him; there were still decent people around.

"Then he messed with the scanner and made it hit us!" the man said, filled with rage.

The four stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Hichigo said and grabbed the front of the man's shirt. "If I wanted all of you dead or out of the system, why the fuck would I stay on the shuttle myself? I'm at a great risk myself here!"

"You're a ghost, I'm sure that you have people waiting for you just to just pick you up wherever we turn up," the mother said and held her son close.

Ichigo sighed.

"We have no idea where that would be and it's impossible to know. That's why so many disappear and the last thing the control towers hear is that the shuttle has been hit during jump."

The man put his hand on Hichigo's shoulder.

"Let go of me, ghost."

"When you stop calling me that and show me some respect, old man." Hichigo hissed.

The mother gasped and out of nowhere slapped Hichigo. The shock went through the whole shuttle and when the woman realized what she had done she started crying.

"Please don't kill me or my son, we... we have so..."

"Why the fuck would I want to kill you or your kid? It wouldn't give me anything" Hichigo spat before letting go of the man and sitting back down in his chair.

The man however tried to get past Ichigo to get to him and he stood back up to ready himself to fight; the man was in for a surprise though if he thought Ichigo would just watch. Before they could start however, the blue-haired man behind Hichigo had moved quietly and swiftly, grabbing the man's arm and holding it behind his back.

"Calm down. We all know it's impossible for anyone to get past security to get to a shuttle. So, he must have done it on the move then and I have been awake the whole time while he was sleeping."

Hichigo felt his blood run cold at the deep and dangerous voice of the man. That blue-haired man was not to play with, if you ended up in a fight you had to be ready to die; that's what the voice said.  
The man seemed to realise that as well and he relaxed.

"Ok, ok, I get it. He didn't do anything and there is no need to fight."

A huge, but dangerous grin spread on the blue-haired man's lips.

"Good that you get it now" he said before letting go and slipped back to his seat, just as quickly and quietly as when he moved the first time. He was even able to make it look like he hadn't moved at all.

Suddenly the shuttle jolted and Hichigo was thrown into the seat in front of him. When he looked up he noticed that most people looked around confused and made sure their traveling partner was not hurt. As they looked out the window, they saw that they had left jump and all they had to do now was wait for a response from the pilot. The host disappeared through the door to the pilot and Hichigo looked at his twin, who was laying on the man whom they had been fighting with. The man, however, didn't seem displeased as he discreetly had one hand on Ichigo's ass, but it was too obvious to Hichigo, who couldn't help but crack his knuckles as a statement. The man hurried to excuse himself, not bothering to help Ichigo up as he left for his seat.

"Hey mom, where do you think we are?" the boy said and Hichigo looked over at them.

"It's ok son, we'll get home to dad in no time" she said reassuringly.

Ichigo and Hichigo sat down on their seats and suddenly the host came running out from the cockpit.

"Everyone, please put on your seatbelt and use the safety vest that you can find above you."

Hichigo was fast to grab the vest attached to the ceiling above him and he put it on. As he fastened his seatbelt, he turned and saw Ichigo having some trouble with the vest. He helped him with it as he heard the mother ask the host what the problem was, but the only reply she got was "Please, do as I say, now."  
When Ichigo had fastened his seat belt, Hichigo looked out through the window, but there was nothing. But if the had to put on the vest that would help them float, reduce the damage on the body upon impact and so on, there had to be something. And then he saw it, a planet. They were on a crash course with a planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note, please read!**

**I won't be updating for a while now since I'm moving. Neither this nor Midnight Fantasy will have an update for a week at least.**

**And once again thanks to my beta reader Misc. Ink!**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language**

* * *

_Previously:_

_When Ichigo had fastened his seat belt, Hichigo looked out through the window, but there was nothing. But if the had to put on the vest that would help them float, reduce the damage on the body upon impact and so on, there had to be something. And then he saw it, a planet. They were on a crash course with a planet._

* * *

Hichigo blinked as someone was shaking him and he groaned at the pain that ripped through his body. What the hell had happened?

"Hichigo, please be ok."

He could hear Ichigo's desperate plea and he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with Ichigo's brown, worried ones.

"What happened?" Hichigo asked as he slowly, with Ichigo's help, sat up.

"We crashed on the planet," Ichigo answered and Hichigo looked around confused.

There were only a handful of them awake. Ichigo, Hichigo, the two girls, the bodyguard, the lady, the host, and the guy with blue hair.

"They're not alive anymore, only we survived," Ichigo's voice reached Hichigo and he felt himself grow cold.

The old man, the woman and her son and at least another 12 people were dead. Often the shuttle had a safety mechanism that would dampen the crash by letting out air or something like that. Hichigo hadn't really studied shuttles well and he only remembers Ichigo talking about the engineering, not the safety.

"What about the pilots?" Hichigo asked as he was checked by Ichigo.

Ichigo held up his finger to check that Hichigo's eye movement was ok.

"They didn't make it either."

Hichigo looked up at the man with blue hair, who had come to stand next to where Hichigo sat. Ichigo kept checking that nothing was broken and Hichigo tried to wave him off, only to be tackled to the ground by Ichigo. The man with blue hair couldn't help but note that it looked like a couple where one was in heat and the other was trying to fend him off, though he had almost thought the roles would be turned.

"I'm Orihime," came a small voice and everyone turned to the orange haired girl that had spoken.

Next to her a girl with short, black hair sat and she turned to the others.

"I'm Tatsuki."

"I'm Keigo," answered the host and smiled, though the smile didn't look happy.

The girl, Orihime, looked over at the red headed bodyguard and he shuffled where he sat before answering.

"Renji and this is Rukia," he said and the girl next to him nodded.

Now everyone's eyes were on the trio and Hichigo felt like he was being questioned, not introduced to. They sat up and Ichigo nodded at him.

"Ichigo," his twin said and pointed at him. "This is my twin, Hichigo."

Orihime smiled.

"Wow, that's gonna be hard to remember. Your names are too similar."

"Just remember H from 'Hell' and you have my name."

Hichigo gave his most insane smile and he could see Orihime visibly shudder. Ichigo gave him a warning eye and he sighed.

"And you?" Keigo asked and looked at the man behind Hichigo.

"Grimm," came the reply and Hichigo stiffened.

That name. If he thought back on the description that had been leaked on the members of the Espada and added a 'jow' there... Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, number six in the Espada, one of the most famous groups within the police force that had taken care of many cases of murder and drug dealing. But when their appearances had been leaked, they had to shut down since they risked the safety of the members. Hichigo loved to read about famous convicts and naturally he had idolized the Espada group; he knew everything that had been leaked.  
But if the man wanted to keep his name secret for now, then Hichigo wouldn't say anything. Though the cover up sucked since Hichigo had realized it immediately.

"We have to find cover somewhere," Grimm said and pointed towards a nearby group of pointy rocks. "Let's see if we can find anything there."

For the first time, Hichigo looked around and noticed that it looked like a jungle with groups of rocks, in different sizes, pointing up here and there. He only knew of a few planets that had jungle-like environments and they usually held hostile creatures that attacked rather than moved away. But they could hide in the shuttle, couldn't they?

"But we are safe here," came the voice of Tatsuki and Orihime nodded in agreement.

"We have shelter in the shuttle," Orihime said and Hichigo looked behind her.

The others must have carried out everyone.

"No, there are bodies here, which are easy targets for any creature here that eats flesh. They have probably already tuned in on the smell and are on their way here. We need to move away from here."

Grimm was clear in his voice and Hichigo first thought he must have hit his head in the crash, but now it sounded pretty smart.

"We don't know when darkness falls either and we don't know how dark it gets," Renji said and stood up. "We should get supplies from the shuttle and head for the rocks."

"But we can close the shuttle door and hide in there," Orihime continued.

"But we can't lock it and we have no idea what creatures live on this planet," Renji said. "What if there are Panteras here?"

Hichigo noticed how Ichigo shivered and no wonder. Ichigo always had nightmares when seeing one in a picture or on the TV, since he always feared them. The Pantera were clever and cruel, their strength and intelligence were high. They looked like cheetahs, but they were completely brown or white and they had a panzer like armor on instead of fur, and their claws had formed more into looking like a human's, which made it easier for them to grab onto things. They lived on jungle planets and scientists had long looked for an answer to how they have spread from planet to planet.

"Either way, wether we move or not, we might be food. But there are dead bodies here and they have already set out a big hello to all the carnivores, so the risk is a lot higher here."

Renji was just as clear in his voice as Grimm; it was clear that they would move. Hichigo nudged the elbow of his twin and when they locked eyes, he knew that Ichigo would move with Grimm and Renji, just like Hichigo thought they should.

"Let's grab anything that the shuttle has, there is food and first aid for those who are wounded," Keigo said and stood up.

Wounded? Hichigo thought and noticed that Keigo had a wound on his right leg and Tatsuki had one on her right arm. Well, they needed to be patched up before they left anyway.  
He stood up and helped Ichigo up, and they both moved to the shuttle to grab their bags and pick the most necessary things to go with them.

"But how will anyone find us?" Orihime asked as she stood up.

"The shuttle automatically sends out a distress signal when it crashes, and when they find it, they will send out a team to track us."

Orihime nodded at Grimm's answer and seemed pleased with it. Hichigo just hoped that it hadn't broken down during the crash.

* * *

After about an hour, they were ready to set out and Hichigo kept his eyes on Ichigo, who seemed nervous. He stepped up right next to his twin and gently poked his finger in his side.

"It's all right, there are no Pantera here."

Ichigo shook his head. How he would love to be able to think like that.

Renji took the lead and they walked close to each other, Grimm was the last in the group, making Hichigo feel a little safer.  
They had been walking for two hours when they heard a buzzing sound and the group stopped. They turned to look up and saw bugs flying in the sky. They were bright orange with something blue on their backs, looking like a male stag beetle.  
Hichigo felt for his poor twin that hated bugs and looked at him, luckily they were above their heads.

"Why do I get the feeling that they are larger than they seem?" Keigo said and shivered.

Hichigo looked up again and it was then that he noticed it; they were high up in the sky. Everyone else seemed to notice as well and some of them gasped.

"How big do you think they are?" Renji asked aloud and Grimm answered.

"Probably about our size."

Ichigo froze and gulped down some saliva; that sounded horrible. Abruptly, the buzzing stopped and they all looked up again, only to notice that the insects were standing still in midair, not even their wings moved.

"That's not possible!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Maybe they have some outlet of air so they can?" Ichigo said.

Hichigo looked at his brother.

"You mean like farting?"

Ichigo sighed and face palmed. Hichigo was such an idiot and he didn't want to see the other people's faces. When he felt Hichigo poke his ribs, he wanted to turn around and punch the fucker in his no doubt leering face.  
Hichigo, on the other hand, had no idea what he had said and was just staring at the bugs. All at once, the wings started moving again and the bugs started to dive.

"They're heading for the shuttle," Grimm said and Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Not all of them!" Renji shouted and Hichigo looked up to see a few of the bugs diving for them.

"Run!" Keigo screamed and darted off.

Suddenly everyone was running.


End file.
